Finn the Human vs. Spongebob Squarepants
Finn the Human vs. Spongebob Squarepants 'is a What-If? Death Battle made by Windindi. Description ''Two cartoon rivals, but which one is the true ONE?! Find out in DEATH BATTLE!! Interlude Wiz: The two idiotic cartoons finally clash in a amazing fight to the death! '''Boomstick: This can't be happening... Wiz: Finn from Adventure Time! Boom: And Spongebob Squarepants, and if you DON'T know where he come's from, your pretty much lost. Wiz: I'm Wiz, and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Finn the Human Wiz: Finn the Human is one of the last humans on the world of Ooo. Boom: Must be very damn lonely, I mean, except he's got a puppy friend. Wiz: Ever sence he was a baby, Finn has dreams the man's dream! Boom: Old Spice? Wiz: *disgusted* No, to be an adventurer... Boom: Well that works too, but with Old Spice, he can be better! Wiz: ... Anyway, Finn's wish finally came true after doing stupidly random adventures and obtaining the adventurer's book! Which taught the young kid into becoming a MAN! Boom: But what he REALLY needs is OLD SPICE! Wiz: Shut up... Anyway, Finn is capable of amazing feats, like swordsmanship, hand-to-hand combat, and even magic. Boom: He can even fight off psychic/mental attacks to the mind! Wiz: Oh, so you wanna help now? Boom: Wiz? Wiz: Yes? Boom: Look at my gun, now back to me, now at my gun, now back to me. Look at me now, I'm flipping you off, and now we need to GET BACK TO THE SHOW!! Wiz: OH, RIGHT!! Boom: Finn is a flex master, fast, strong, and aggressive! And like my beautiful guns, Finn has his main five that he uses! Wiz: The classic Golden Sword, his favorite. This sword was the classic, and even though he lost it in a fight against science, he got it back in a video game, so we are gonna include it. Boom: MY personal favorite of Finn's swords is his DEMON BLOOD SWORD!! Which slays demons AND resistant of fire! Wiz: Finn is also cursed to a sword known as the Grass Sword, which can extend into a powerful grass arm! But if not careful, it can rip his arm off. The sword itself can cut through thick trees at ease! Another sword of Finn's is the Root Sword, which... is just a sword, nothing special. Boom: But the most powerful sword? The FINN SWORD!! Behold the ultimate killer!! Wiz: Actually, this sword is extremely deadly, it boosts all of Finn's stats by 2 and can cut through anything! Boom: BUT THAT'S NOT ALL!! Wiz: Finn also has more abilities, like; a crossbow! He also has super strength, for example, he lifted a TREE with no special powers! Meaning Finn can lift up to about 14,385kg! Boom: I'm not surprised, because Finn also is an aggressive fighter, wanting to finish his opponents off, whenever possible. ''' Wiz: Also, Finn will use anything around him to finish off his foe, regardless of what it is. But again, his rough attitude can also be his weakness, if something were to counter that, Finn would just take the blow, but Finn is known to take blows and be able to continue fighting with no problem...So the only thing that leaves him vulnerable is when he believes to have the upper advantage, but otherwise, Finn is also just peek human. '''Boom: Regardless, this adventurer is in need of Old Spice, er... is ready to kick butt! Finn: Makes sense: you do bad stuff, I punish you! Spongebob Boom: Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? Wiz: Get that wrong, and prepare to be bashed in the head. Boom: Welp, I guess. Wiz: Spongebob is a annoying yet beloved character in the world of Nickelodeon Boom: And is pretty much carrying the dang channel under his arms, I mean, the ONLY other show that's even CLOSE to good is the TMNT, but everything else SUCKS... Wiz: Actually, I have come to agree with that. Boom: Anyway, Spongebob is... a sponge. Wiz: Yes, but Spongebob is EXTREMELY durable. In fact, he survived about, well; the impossible. Boom: Spongebob survived being sliced up, burnt, ran into, and much more crazier things. Wiz: Also, Spongebob is trained in the ways of Karate, he's a "Blacker-Belt" Boom: Racist... Wiz: Spongebob also works at the Krusty Krab, a McDonalds under the sea. But why do I bring this up? Boom: Because he fought off pirates with his spatula!! Wiz: And oddly, reflected a cannonball with it too. Boom: Physics much? Wiz: It's hard to say anything about Spongebob, because we cannot see his true potential, why? Cartoon logic. But besides that, a recent movie, Sponge Out o''f ''Water shows our spongey combatant to have superpowers. Able to produce bubbles so powerful, they cause amazing knockback! Boom: He also has superstrength! Yay! But like always, Spongebob is stupid as hell. Wiz: Actually, that's his greatest weakness, Spongebob's stupidity can get the best of him, also, if he doesn't maintain his cartoon logic, he is extremely weak. But otherwise, Spongebob is ready to...uh... Boom: Blow bubbles, I've got nothing... *Spongebob laughing* '' Fight In a underwater dome, Finn comes out and then smells burgers, being cooked by Spongebob. ''Finn: Hey you! I'm searching for treasure! Spongebob: Treasure? *laughs* the only treasure is this delicious Krabby Patty! *gives to Finn* Finn: *eats a bite and then throws it in the trash* Spongebob: *GASP* YOU DID THE CURSE BEYOND CURSES!! Your gonna pay! ... FIGHT!! Finn quickly pulls out his golden sword and attacks Spongebob, but Spongebob counters the attack with his spatula and the two sword fight. Spongebob then pulls back his fists and punches Finn, Finn then returns a punch but with greater force. While the punch was strong, Spongebob felt nothing, and continued sword fighting with his spatula. Finn observed Spongebob's fighting style for a moment, and figured out how to land a hit, but before he took any action, Spongebob broke Finn's golden sword! Finn then jumped over Spongebob and grabbed his spatula and broke it in half. Spongebob crying in pain, he then decides to get his revenge, he puts on his karate clothing and attacks! Finn then grabbed Spongebob's foot and slams him into his grill! Spongebob then attacks Finn with a karate chop so fast, Finn couldn't transfer. Finn then climbed up the dome and thrust himself onto Spongebob and tackled him down. Spongebob then called upon a strange force, and then all the sudden, became Supersponge! Spongebob uses bubbles to blow back Finn as much as he can and slams him, he repeats this until the dome begins to break! Finn then grabs out his hand and uses his most powerful sword yet, the Finn Sword! Finn then slashes Spongebob with ease and clogs him into the hole in the dome, but then, Spongebob absorbs the water and fires a beam of water right at Finn, Finn tackles this and slashes Spongebob with his Finn sword, and Supersponge is reverted back into regular Spongebob. Scared for his life, his stupid side comes into play and runs away, but Finn then destroys the waterdome so he can swim to Spongebob, he then chokes Spongebob with his tie and swims up to the surface. Finn then uses this as a opportunity to strike, but Spongebob tried to tackle him back, but it just didn't work, and Finn stabbed right through! ... But Spongebob was still alive! And ok! Spongebob then becomes a bit cocky and taunts Finn, and then, Finn rages and grabs out his Demon Blood Sword and swipes it at Spongebob in total frustration, yelling and swinging, Spongebob cowards in defense, but then, Finn tried to thrust the sword into Spongebob, but Spongebob threw it into the ocean, now extremely angry, Finn then throws sand into Spongebob's eyes and disappears. Spongebob then was able to see, and thought everything was ok, but then, Finn traps Spongebob with his Grass Sword! The Grass Sword then wraps all into Spongebob's 40 holes, and crushes him inside and out! Finn then extends the Grass Sword and snaps his own arm off and comes at Spongebob with the finishing blow, with the Finn Sword. Finn then walks away with one arm, but takes it with graditude, while Spongebob's remains are eaten by seagulls. K.O!! Results Spongebob Fans: BS! BS! BS! Ok, I get it, your mad, but let this sink in. Despite the fact that Spongebob is able to reflect harsh blows and become Supersponge, his downfall as a whole was his stupidity. It also didn't help the fact that Finn has a diehard attitude in fights, wanting to finish the opponent with no breaks and as soon as possible. Most of Spongebob's greatest feats come from mistakes that he forgets rather than accomplishments he'll remember. Finn also had much greater strength than Spongebob, while Finn can lift a tree with his bare hands, Spongebob can't even lift a lift bar(stick) with stuffed animals on both ends. Finn's Finn Sword also helped out a lot, and was too much for Spongebob as a whole, it looks like Spongebob was "Finn"ished. THE WINNER IS FINN THE HUMAN Next Time on DEATH BATTLE!! (Windindi) Lord Beerus vs. Toon Thomas Prepare yourselves for the ultimate god vs god fight in the history of man kind!! Editor's Note Hey everyone, I am super sorry for delaying this fight over and over, school got the best of me, and I needed to do that first, also what didn't help was that Mewtwo was put into Super Smash Bros.! (ok, ok, maybe I was lazy...) But still, thank you for reading this fight and I hope you all enjoy the next fight, a clash of two gods! Destroyer vs. Creator! Have a good day! -Windindi Who would you be rooting for? Finn Spongebob Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Windindi Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Toon Force' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015